For the Love of Devil
by Somnos
Summary: Kazuya had never wanted to hurt Jin. He just wanted the devil inside of him. The devil that gave him the power exact his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_~A/N~_

 _This is an updated version of this fic. When I came back to this fic my entire writing style had changed. I didn't want to keep such a jarring transition to a completely different narrating tone. So, before I post chapter 3, I'm updating the first two. This fic holds a very special place in my heart that it was the first published fic I had ever tried to write, so I will do my best to complete it. Do note it is set at the end of Tekken 5 and does NOT follow Tekken 6 or 7._

 _This story was at one point T. To my followers who might not read M, I'm sorry, but the direction I want to take this fic doesn't fit with my original T vision. This is going to be a much darker take on the same plot. This chapter itself has become much darker and violent and I find it helps with keeping the characters in character. Updates will be sporadic, but they're coming. Enjoy!_

The winds had finally died down in the barren wasteland where Jin had just fought. His great-grandfather, Jinpachi, was dead. As much as it was a victory, the Zaibatsu was his, a flicker of remorse ran through him.

It was true, he loathed his own blood, the Mishima part of him, but he had never given the other a chance. Jinpachi made his devil-blood boil and rage, and the man was possessed by…something, but beyond that, nothing. He had a resolve to do what was needed to end the curse of his blood, but this weighed on Jin as a questionably unnecessary sacrifice.

The 21-year-old looked at his hands with the contemplation before he sighed and put them back down at his side. There was no point staying nor thinking about it, what was done was done. He had a company to run and a bloodline to kill. Jin turned to leave when hell itself stared him in the face.

With a murderous smirk and his arms crossed, Kazuya Mishima snickered at his boy that was now facing him. He had waited, very patiently, for this moment. Kill two birds with one stone; either Jinpachi or Jin would die in battle with one another and he could face the weakened victor. He had expected Jin to win, it was who he wanted with that devil inside of him, and now he was excited to fight. There was no one to call foul, so Kazuya would be able to get the Zaibatsu all to himself with both of his enemies dead.

Before Jin could ready himself, Kazuya connected a fist to the younger man's abdomen. Pain rippled through Jin as he was launched across the ground from the impact. He groaned before he attempted to push himself upright. Kazuya, however, was still a step ahead of him and knocked him back down with an electrified punch to the chest, knocking the wind out of Jin as he was sent back into contact with the ground.

Without any hesitation, Kazuya got on top of Jin, straddling him and effectively immobilizing him. The two glared at each other before Kazuya sneered at Jin's attempts to wriggle free and grabbed hold of Jin's neck, putting enough pressure to choke the younger man.

"Pathetic."

Kazuya's free hand connected in a fist to Jin's face. It repeated in that action, Kazuya putting more force into it with the rage that was building at the lack of results. He didn't want this Jin, he wanted the devil. He knew he should've just killed them both, less mess, but he wanted a fight, some resistance to make it a victory. Both him and the devil rage that was inside him.

As if on cue with that thought, wings and horns sprouted from Jin, the horns catching Kazuya slightly off guard and piercing his fist as he tried to land another punch. Blood was trickling down Kazuya's hand and the recoil from the pain was enough of a distraction for Devil Jin to turn the tides on his position, launching Kazuya off him with his inhuman strength.

It was Devil Jin who acted first from the men's both standing positions, aiming a laser straight for Kazuya. The older man side stepped at the last second before impact, avoiding the deadly beam and went in for a brutal attack of his own. With an electrified uppercut, Devil Jin fell back. However, while Kazuya had expected him to go down as previous, as Kazuya had gone to follow the devil down, Devil Jin launched a surprise blow to Kazuya's chest, sending them on different paths to the ground and both landing on their sides from the momentum.

Again, they both rose before exchanging blows, knocking each other down and exchanging punches. The process was irritating, infuriating, and maddening. With an all or nothing attack from Devil Jin, leaving his defenses wide open, Kazuya sealed the deal with a straight on fist to the forehead with his healthy hand between Devil Jin's horns, effectively knocking him out cold.

Kazuya was enraged with how long that had taken. The boy had put up too much of a fight. Although there was an ounce of proudness attached, he squashed it the second it arose, choosing instead to focus on his task at hand. With a huff, Kazuya knelt beside the boy, starting the process to absorb the Devil's power from Jin. It was his devil to begin with and in proof, Kazuya's eye both shone red once the process was complete.

The plan for the older man had been to leave after that, but Kazuya found himself unable to move. His jaw clenched tight at he kept kneeling there, peering down at his own flesh and blood. Whatever had come up as proudness before was rearing its head again, and this time, the devil anger wasn't stopping it. The devil inside of him demanded an heir and Jin was the only compatible match alive for devil other than Kazuya, causing any emotions that may have come from deep inside him to launch straight to the surface. At the realization, Kazuya realized that was the culprit to why he had never taken advantage of a situation to kill Jin outright and with it, and cringed at himself for giving in to the weakness.

In a swift motion, Kazuya wrapped his left arm around the back of Jin's shoulders and raised the younger man's upper half to his chest. With his right hand, Kazuya pinned Jin's hands down to the boy's own chest in preparation for the fight he knew would ensue by the outrageous idea that he was going through with. In what he attempted to be a less threatening voice, the older man started, gently shaking the other.

"Wake up, Jin."

Slowly but surely, brown eyes began to flicker open. For a few moments they were disoriented before locking with red ones and the panic set in for Jin to get out of the position he was in. Kazuya tightened his grip around his spawn's shoulders and pressed Jin's hands into his chest with more force. The grip and the pressure weren't enough to hurt him, but enough to get the point across. With how between up the kid already looked, avoiding any more harm would do Kazuya more favors as he snarled at the other.

"Calm down and listen!"

Jin, surprisingly, followed the order, realizing the struggle would get him nowhere. It was greeted with partial shock spreading across Kazuya's face at first, but the boy still held a nasty fire in his eyes that implied murder, so with a huff, he continued.

"I didn't spare your life for you to throw it away. Heihachi will continue to look for you, and he will kill you. Without devil, you are powerless against him. Hide."

Jin's brows furrowed, his mood having shifted from rage to utter confusion. At the shift, Kazuya loosened his grip and pulled away to stand up, leaving Jin to catch himself with a free arm before standing himself up to face the other man at eye level. The younger man didn't understand what was happening and he was far from a powerless being, even without devil. He did a check on his brand on his left arm to make sure it was gone before he protested in his confusion.

"What?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself."

Crossing his arms, Kazuya stared into Jin. He was unsure if the boy was that disoriented from being knocked out or if it threw him off that badly to not be fighting in that moment. Whichever reason, it wouldn't do, Kazuya couldn't have either of them dawdling around. The question that came from the devil spawn's mouth next, however, was enough to throw Kazuya off and have him raise a brow.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

It was in such a matter-of-fact and serious tone that it was as if Jin had now become confident he wasn't going to get injured and could perform an interrogation. Kazuya couldn't help but quip back, slightly intrigued by the fearlessness. Jin was just like his mother in that regard.

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

Jin shook his slowly with his reply, studying Kazuya. The older man wasn't letting on much, and Jin had the look of expectation strewn across his face, wanting answers from his so-called father. Giving up on his 'get the hell out of dodge' motif in favor of the intrigued that was plaguing him, Kazuya gave in and gave him a bone to chew on.

"I never wanted you dead, I wanted the devil inside of you that was mine. I chose to keep you alive, but I needed to defeat devil to absorb it."

There was no softness to the tone or to Kazuya's face at the words. For a moment, Jin stood there, contemplating what he had just been told, and Kazuya debated if he should leave. Before the red-eyed man could come up with a decision, venom was spat back at him.

"You couldn't tell me that sooner?!"

A brow was raised in a lack of amusement to that question. Kazuya was going to gloss over the fact that no, he wasn't fully aware of the why till moments before. The point of even dealing with the barrage of questions was to keep his offspring from doing something stupid to get himself killed, he didn't need Jin to know specifics that could paint him in an even worse light, as unbelievable as the concept of worse was. Instead, the older man opted to go with the reasoning he believed was why he didn't clue in till after the fact.

"Do you think devil would show itself if it knew I wouldn't do anything to you? It may not seem it, but it is sentient."

Jin took a step back in confusion, shaking his head with the information that was coming to him. At that instant, what he had believed about Kazuya had been thrown upside down. While his mother had described his father as a caring, mostly-bark man with a very brash and cold exterior, all their interactions had spoken otherwise. With what little Heihachi had told Jin, Kazuya had come off as nothing but murderous and power-hungry. It had made sense for Kazuya not to say anything when they had met, Jin had already been carrying and extruding devil, but it had influenced his opinions regardless.

Though Kazuya came off far from fatherly in his words, Jin imagined it was about as caring as the other man could get. Taking the time to answer, taking a much harder route to keep him alive, the actions spoke volumes to Jin of what he potentially was in the elder man's eyes. He wasn't about to get ahead of himself, but the threat of death, and perhaps injury, was gone.

The two men stood staring at one another for some time. While Kazuya was now waiting for a cue to leave, Jin was trying to process the entirety of the events that had unfolded. Realizing he was not going to get his cue anytime soon, Kazuya began speaking again to snap his son out of his daze.

"I'm going to kill Heihachi. Ask me whatever after that. Go…somewhere safe."

Kazuya had looked away and trailed off at the end. It pained his cold, dead heart to even say something of that caliber and he decided he was not sticking around to see the reaction to that particularly embarrassing slip of the word 'safe'. While Jin nodded in resigned agreement, Kazuya summoned and spread his devil wings violently, taking flight to leave the boy to his own devices.


	2. Chapter 2

_~A/N~_

 _We're back for chapter two! I've been playing a lot of TTT2 lately, and as a byproduct, rewrote this chapter about three times before getting it how I wanted it. Really enjoying it now that it's finished though. I also went back after a review from the lovely CarolineBP. I take comments about OOC seriously, and I agree that the affection was too much too soon. The events didn't change, but a few bits of dialogue did to get things back into character in the interactions at the end.  
_

 _Also, thanks to my two reviewers so far! It gave some fuzzy feels to see people already interested in this story after one chapter. To LiquidSky, from what I understand from the Tekken storyline, Devil needs the Devil Gene to be present in someone to be able to be part of them. So, when one dies it will go to someone else with the Devil Gene, though in Kazuya's case being thrown into the volcano only half of the devil left Kazuya and went to Jin. When there's no one else with the Devil Gene it will die with the person it's with. That's my interpretation of the canon and might not be true, but hopefully that clears up your questions and anyone else who might be wondering the same things. To Barbara B., this isn't a one-shot, no worries. I update every second Thursday/Friday depending on your timezone and when I'm able to get some time in for proof-reading._

 _But without further ado, enter stage right, our favorite Tekken fighters with cases of the feels, fun,...and style!_

Shaking his head, Jin still hadn't been able to grasp everything that had happened earlier in the day. Kazuya had left him with a lot of questions and confusion, and he wasn't sure if the anger he felt at it was from his curiosity and not understanding the situation or from the deep-rooted hatred he had of his father ever since Jin heard he was still alive. It was distracting Jin from the immediacy of the matters at hand; without the strength of the devil within there would be no way to stand against legions of Heihachi's minions as he did in the past, and fighting Heichachi himself would be losing battle no matter how good of a fighter Jin was.

Jin would have some time to get things sorted out. Heihachi hadn't been seen since the incident at Honmaru, where he had been defeated by Devil Jin before there was massive explosion with the man still inside. There were however, rumors that Heihachi was still alive and no doubt would be out for blood. Not to mention, Heihachi was too stubborn to die. The man had muttered something about immortality and needing to extract the Devil the last time Jin had encountered him. It would be unlikely that Heihachi would give up whatever crazy scheme he had, death be damned. With the recent happenings, Kazuya, with the power of Devil, would either get rid of Heihachi for good or provide him with the tools he needed.

It was with that, while continuing to walk towards the closest place of civilization and where he had left his motorcycle, that Jin's mind strayed again to his father. His resolve had been to kill his bloodline, to get rid of the devil that was uncontrollable, without heart or conscience. And yet, in the short interaction he had just had with Kazuya, Jin had found that his father had all three of those traits. If nothing else, no longer worrying about his Devil Gene activating and allowing the devil to take over him brought relief to Jin. It was dormant now with the Devil's presence gone.

Jin still had no idea on his destination. His mind was running wild, and there were no options that struck Jin as failproof and safe. No matter where he went, there would undoubtedly be a way to find him considering who was looking for him so going into hiding alone would not be his best option. Briefly, Jin had though the Mishima Zaibatsu. But, with Kazuya having just beat him in the last bit of the tournament and thus running the Zaibatsu, it was out of the question. Not because of the lingering hate and conflicting curiosity that Jin still had for Kazuya, but because it felt wrong. Kazuya had just sent him off, and it wasn't a secret that there were loyalists in the company, siding with the different members of his family that had controlled the Zaibatsu in the past 23 years of tournament promoted CEO's.

Supposedly, Jin's mother, Jun, was still alive as well. However, Jin had no leads on her whereabouts. It would have been the safest option if he would be able to find her, and he missed her more than anything else, but she had been successfully hiding from even him for six years. With nothing to go on, Jin discarded the idea entirely.

Briefly, it played on Jin's mind to go to his friends, but there was no way he was getting them involved in what was a family problem. It was with that train of thought that Jin settled on an idea he wasn't sure was brilliant or brilliantly stupid. Deep down however, he knew that it was his heart that had made the decision and not his head. While Jin was certain that his hatred for Heihachi would be mutual with who he was about to confide with, it was one of the riskier people to go to, and it was in the hopes of getting insight onto Kazuya that had truly swayed him. When he finally reached where he had parked his motorcycle, Jin wasted no time in hoping on and speeding away.

Darkness was beginning to creep up when Jin had finally arrived at the man's temporary home in Japan. For a second Jin hesitated after he arrived, taking in the too large and extravagant house that was in front of him before heading to the front door. There was a small twinge in his gut that told him this wasn't the best idea, but Jin shook it off and scowled at himself as he rang the doorbell.

When door opened Jin was taken by surprise. A face scowled back at him under white hair, and Jin was suddenly grabbed by his shirt. Instinctively, Jin pushed the other man away and readied himself for a fight. It seemed the other was doing the same. That was until the other man let his arms fall to his sides again and the scowl changed to surprise and annoyance.

"You aren't Kazuya."

Jin blinked a few times at that, albeit relieved that he wasn't going to put his already hurt body through another fight. He knew he looked like his father, and in darker lighting it wasn't far fetched to mistake the two of them. But even so, that was an aggressive response that Jin hadn't been expecting in the slightest, no matter the bad blood that was between the two brothers. It had thrown Jin off, and the white haired man had to continue talking to grab Jin's attention.

"You must be Jin?" The man's voice was smooth, and he was beginning to smirk. Of course he had heard of Jin, they just had never met before, and the resemblance to Kazuya made him unmistakable. The cold and dismissive personality wasn't unlike Kazuya's either.

"You must be Lee?" Jin spoke, completely ignoring the seemingly rhetorical question. While Jin's face was obvious to belong to the Mishima family, Lee's, being adopted, was not.

"Yes. Come in."

Lee stepped back into his house, his arms raised in a welcoming way. Jin wasn't quite sure if it was an act or if his uncle had discarded any thoughts of Jin being a threat and was really that friendly. Either way, Jin wasn't going to miss his opportunity and he stepped in after Lee. He'd stay a bit wary, but for the most part Lee seemed completely opposite to the rest of the family that Jin had met.

"So what brings my nephew by?" Lee led Jin to the living room that was right off to the left of the entrance. It was well lit, large, and had a modern look to it. The white haired man took a seat on one of the many recliners that furnished the room and put up his legs, crossing them. Jin was a bit more hesitant, but decided to sit as well. He went for a couch that kept some distance between himself and Lee, but was still in good range for a conversation.

While Jin wasn't quite sure how much he should let on, not wanting to be betrayed yet again by so called family, he figured honesty was the best route. Jin shook his head as he started.

"I'm in a bind...with Heihachi."

Immediately, Lee's happy mood dropped. The charisma stayed, but the smile was gone. Whatever was going on, Lee knew that nothing to do with Heihachi was good. It had crossed his mind to get rid of his adoptive father on many occasions, but considering Heihachi's age, Lee decided he'd be better off to wait it out till the old man croaked and to stay out of his way till then.

But, he also wasn't going to feed his nephew to the wolves. While Lee hadn't really known much for family, or at least family that enjoyed one another, Jin had seemed to be swept up in something that was beyond the boy's control and it tugged at his heartstrings. Heihachi was also the one person that Lee would side against if things did get dirty.

"Ah, that old bastard is up to it again?" Lee smoothly continued, "what happened?"

"It's...a long story." Jin was monotone in his reply.

"Good! You can tell me all of it on the flight to the Bahamas tomorrow." A sly smile played on Lee's face, bringing back his good mood as he pushed aside the family drama for the next day. After all, he had already decided he was going to help the boy. Jin scowled at both the sudden trip he was now taking and the sudden switch of topics, eliciting another statement from Lee. "You do want my help, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then it's a plan. I go home tomorrow, you will accompany me. You'll stay in the guest room here tonight, make yourself at home."

Lee stood up again, giving Jin a mini tour of the place before bringing him to the guest room on the second floor of the grandiose building. The room itself was massive and looked like a masterpiece. While Jin had gotten a taste of the wealth the Mishima family had while training with Heihachi following the events that had taken his mother from him, it was still something that overwhelmed him. Jin would much prefer something smaller that he wouldn't have to invite people in to clean when having his own place.

After Lee finished the tour, the two men parted ways to their rooms. Jin felt a bit more relieved that this initial encounter hadn't gone as rough as it looked like it might have from the beginning, though Jin could tell that his initial plans that he could do some digging into Kazuya by asking Lee would probably not work out as well as he thought because of it. Somehow he'd have to explain to Lee the entirety of the situation he was in too. The two men would be stuck on a plane together, and Jin could guess it would be a private plane, so there would be no way around it.

However, Lee was nervous as he walked away. He didn't want to know what he was getting himself into. It dawned on him that he may have made the wrong decision when he made it into his room and sensed a presence that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Hello, Kazuya." Lee twirled around to meet glaring red eyes in the darkness. How Kazuya had wound up in the room Lee had no intention of knowing. He just wanted his rival brother out.

"Will you help Jin?" Kazuya asked flatly, completely dismissive to any introductions.

Taken by surprise by that question, Lee chuckled slightly and turned on the light to his room. He realized Kazuya looked horrid, scars all over his shirtless body, but that barely registered on Lee's radar compared to what Kazuya had just asked.

"What? Does Kazuya care about another human being?" Lee couldn't help but snicker with obvious amusement. Kazuya, however, looked rather annoyed and expressionless towards him.

"Answer my question, you idiot." Kazuya snarled. Unfortunately, it was a useless attempt at dragging Lee's attention to where he wanted it.

"You obviously want me to help him, so you answer my questions first."

If looks could kill Lee would have been dead ten times over. The silver haired man seemed to be in his glory, and he waggled his eyebrows at the other. It was the first time Kazuya had ever needed something from him, and he'd be damned if he didn't savor the opportunity. Lee had always wanted to best Kazuya in a fight, but this was almost just as good.

"So what if I care?" Pure venom was dripping from Kazuya's words. But, it served to egg on Lee even more.

"Did you care about his mother?"

The garbage that Kazuya was putting up with for Jin's sake made him pinch the bridge of his nose. That was not a question that Kazuya wanted to get into with his moron of a brother. However, he was going to delve into it and hope that Lee would drop it, soon if not right away.

"She was...intriguing."

"Ah, so Jin wasn't meant to happen?"

Kazuya froze. That wasn't the path he had expected Lee's questioning to take. Lee seemed a bit uncomfortable that the death glare had left Kazuya's eyes too, as if he had struck a memory that was a bit too private and from a far different Kazuya than he grew up with and expected. Slowly, Kazuya shook his head as he answered neutrally.

"He came sooner than expected. It's a long story." When Lee's face wouldn't change from genuine curiosity from noticing it being the same deferral as Jin had used, Kazuya continued in the briefest of ways that he could think of. "Jun wanted a family. I told her we would have one after I got rid of Heihachi."

Both men knew how that had ended and an explanation wasn't needed. Kazuya had gotten thrown into a volcano in that fight against Heihachi and disappeared for years. As much as Lee may have wanted to dig deeper, it felt wrong. While he didn't like Kazuya, Lee was going to respect that feeling and switch the subject to what mattered.

"I may help Jin, what's going on?" Lee smoothly asked, and Kazuya seemed a touch relieved. The red-eyed man had at least been expecting that question and he answered without faltering.

"Heihachi is planning to obtain immortality. A plan I'm sure neither of us want to happen. To do it he needs something I have and Jin used to have. I took it from Jin."

Lee looked confused. He was following what Kazuya was saying but didn't understand what exactly this thing was.

"And that thing would be?"

On cue, Kazuya turned into Devil in front of his adoptive brother. Part of him had expected Lee to be surprised, jump, something of the sort. But, Lee just stood there, looking mightily unimpressed.

"So this is why I couldn't beat you. You're not even human!"

"Your stupidity knows no bounds." Shaking his head in disappointment, Kazuya turned back into his human self. With a sigh, Kazuya continued explaining as if he were talking to a two year old. "Jin couldn't control it, so I took it from him to make myself more powerful. The easiest way to have to have Devil leave its host is to kill the host. Jin is an easier target than I am. Heihachi will try to find Jin before me. And what will he do when he finds Jin alive without Devil?"

Lee barely noticed that Kazuya had called this thing Devil, and chose to ignore it as it sunk in. He understood.

"He'll use Jin against you." Kazuya nodded to the response, and Lee kept talking. "So you want me to keep Jin off of Heihachi's radar? Sure, I'll do it." Lee would be damned if that old man would get immortality, even if it meant helping Kazuya.

"Thanks." Gruff and muttered, Kazuya managed the word. He turned to leave out the window before Lee stopped him, grabbing the other man's arm.

"Hey, hey! You're not going to see Jin?"

Shaking off Lee, Kazuya sighed. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but he didn't want to deal with how Jin would react after already having seen him once that day. He cared more about keeping his kid safe than playing father with 'bonding time'.

"He's had enough today."

"Did you follow him here?" Lee's curiosity was once again peeked. However, he quickly decided against it from the unimpressed look on Kazuya's face, fearing for his life. Lee instead chose to back up his original case. "Nevermind. But, last time you took on our bastard father you didn't exactly get a chance to talk to him for what, 21 years?"

Kazuya huffed, Lee had a point but he'd be damned if he was going to admit it. He stared daggers into the other, and with pure hatred, muttered under his breath a small 'fine'. As he walked out of Lee's bedroom towards where Jin was located he swore he could hear the white haired man almost daringly say one of Kazuya's now pet peeves of lines, "excellent." He was lucky that Kazuya didn't turn around right there to grant Lee his death wish.

For a small moment, Kazuya was inwardly cursed himself. Not only was he unimpressed at his interaction with Lee, but he felt a twinge of his nerves. He knew that Jin hated him with a passion, and the boy seemed hell bent on revenge where he could justify it. Their earlier meeting hadn't gone horrible, but Kazuya was sure a lot of it was shock, and his patient was already wearing thing without worrying about what he was getting into.

When he arrived at the guest room that Jin was staying at, Kazuya took a breath, steadying his composure before knocking. For all he knew Jin could have already went to bed, and he was split in half on whether he'd prefer that or not. He didn't have much time to think on that thought though, as he heard Jin speak a 'come in'.

With that, Kazuya walked in, closing the door behind him. It became brutally obvious that this was not the person Jin expected to see. Jin tensed up immediately and stared, jaw clenched. Kazuya broke the silence, his tone not quite as menacing as usual but not far off.

"Hi Jin."

"That was quick." Jin said emotionless, referring to what his father had told him last time about beating Heihachi before Jin would get the opportunity to ask him anything.

"I needed to see Lee."

Jin considered that for a moment before a combination of curiosity and disgust came across his face. From the conversation with Lee, Jin was doubtful that Lee knew anything of where Heihachi would be so there were few things that Kazuya would need to see Lee for from what Jin could figure out.

"Did you follow me?"

Considering that for a moment and raising a brow, Kazuya considered his options. Jin had a quick wit, and had figured out that Kazuya was making sure that Jin didn't get himself in a situation that Kazuya would pay for later. He figured then that he might as well own up to it.

"What of it."

With a nod and a small groan of acknowledgment, Jin turned away from Kazuya and went over to the bed, half sitting and half laying down on it. Jin wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. Everything was a ball of confusion for him and nothing was getting simpler as the day went on. Jin felt emotionally exhausted. On one hand there was an undying rage and on the other there was an innocent feeling of familial adoration.

Jin had been comfortable enough to realize that if Kazuya had wanted to kill him he would have done that earlier, so he wasn't concerned about that any longer. Though that fact in itself was causing him to be stupidly brave at the same time. So, when Kazuya spoke to once again break the silence, Jin's knee jerk reaction was what was going to come out, for better or for worse.

"If you thought I'd let you get yourself get into trouble you're far mistaken."

"Because you're so good at being there for me."

Still standing where he situated himself when he first came in, Kazuya crossed his arms and scowled. His demeaning tone was not going over well with Jin, the boy's sarcasm was oozing with anger. This was going to be difficult, Kazuya realized that, but Jin had taken after him in the savagery department as well. Jun had known how to defuse these situations, but she wasn't there. Kazuya would have to do his best Jun personality impression instead of giving into the bickering and winning the pissing contest like he usually did. He'd find another way to win.

"Is there anything you'd like to ask me?"

It was a question that Jin couldn't say no to, but his eyebrows furrowed in anger that he couldn't. There were a lot of questions that he couldn't put into words yet. When Kazuya hadn't gotten a response after 10 minutes, he walked over to a chair to sit not too far from the bed. He figured it was going to be a long night.

"How did Devil come to be?"

While it wasn't a question that would give the answers to calm Jin's whirlwind of emotions, it was a start to getting a conversation going that might. Kazuya raised a brow at it but answered anyways from what he knew.

"Devil appeared after a fight with Heihachi, offering the strength to seek revenge against him."

Kazuya was going to leave out the details. The last thing he needed Jin to know what that Heihachi had thrown him off a cliff or that he would have died otherwise. Jin processed that for a second before sitting up and turning towards his father, nodding slowly. Heihachi was the root of most of the problems that were plaguing the whole Mishima line. While Kazuya had screwed up and accepted Devil's offer, Jin was also just as power hungry in his attempts at revenge. There was a long pause before anything else was said between the two while Jin processed his emotions.

"Why do you care about me?" Jin spoke with a tone that bordered complete emotionlessness and utter sadness. Kazuya swallowed hard at it, scowling at the sudden switch of pace.

"Because you're my son." Kazuya paused briefly, making sure to keep his voice even though it still sounded laced with contempt. "I promised your mother a family, I promised her a lot of things. Circumstances have changed but...other things haven't."

While it may not have been exactly what Jin wanted to hear, Jin also wasn't sure what he wanted to hear was. His interest was peeked that his mother was mentioned, and Jin remembered her always talking fondly about his father. For now this answer would have to do for Jin. Emotionally, he was done, and this conversation was far too heavy to keep going and dragging out. The tension that was between the two of them was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Will you stay?" Jin blurted out, gaining him a confused glance from Kazuya. "For the night, I mean. I might have things to ask you in the morning."

A yawn aided Jin's point. Though Kazuya wasn't sure Lee would approve, he also didn't care what his brother thought. Besides, he was plenty fine curling up on a chair and there was no harm in staying. All Kazuya would be doing at this time of night would be going back to his place to sleep, leaving any searching for Heihachi to the next day.

"Sure."

Briefly, a smile flickered on Jin's face and Kazuya smirked at it as if he had won this interaction. That was progress Kazuya would accept, even if it was progress at a snail's pace. Kazuya was caught off guard when it extended to another reply, however.

"Umm," Jin scratched the back of his head with uncertainty, "this bed is huge. So...if you want the other side."

The bed was a king size, so both them fitting on it wasn't a stretch. Kazuya almost snickered, but decided against it. It was obvious that the hospitality factor came from Jun's parental skills. Compared to a chair, Kazuya wasn't about to say no either. After turning off the light in the room, Kazuya made his way to the other side of the bed, making sure to keep his distance as he snuck in under the covers and Jin did the same.

"Goodnight, Jin." A softness was in Kazuya's voice that Jin found mildly comforting, earning him a reply back, albeit in a stoic voice.

"Goodnight."


End file.
